The present invention generally relates to a multiple section pier and installation assembly and, more particularly, to a novel pier as well as a dolly and dolly locator which cooperate with components of the pier to facilitate pier installation and removal. In this regard, an important aspect of the present invention is directed to a pier and installation system wherein a plurality of modular pier sections can be assembled into virtually any desired pier layout which system utilizes a novel dolly for both transporting and installing the individual modular pier sections. A unique dolly locator functions in association with the pier sections and the dolly to assure accurate positioning of the dolly to enable one-person installation and removal of the individual modular pier sections without requiring entry into the water by such person.
Piers employed in lakes subject to freezing are commonly installed in the spring and removed in the fall due to the destructive effects of harsh weather conditions, particularly the combined effect of wind and ice. Failure to remove a pier from a lake prior to the advent of such harsh weather conditions can result in the severe pier damage.
Installation and removal of piers has in the past been a tedious process requiring more than one person. Traditionally, for example, a series of posts are driven into the lake bed to support the pier and a plurality of individual horizontal planks then secured to those posts. These piers are generally incapable of assembly from one end of an existing or previously assembled pier section and, moreover, require entry into the water both during installation and disassembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,380 describes a docking system which includes a number of dock sections each of which is provided with a pair of legs at one end thereof that engage the bottom of a lake or body of water. The end of each of these dock sections opposite from the leg end thereof is engaged with a preceding dock section by a locking system which includes fixed, closed U-shaped retainers at the sidewalls adjacent the leg end of the previously installed dock section and hooks at the sidewalls adjacent the end of the dock section to be installed in juxtaposition thereto.
The system described in the '380 patent is characterized by a number of serious drawbacks including the need to use at least two people during the installation and/or removal. Alignment or matching of the respective U-shaped retainers and hooks during installation is also difficult. Furthermore, the individual deck sections are difficult to adjust in order to compensate for changes in water depth or unstable lake bottoms. Additionally, when installed, the interconnections between adjacent dock sections are not stable with respect to both the vertical and horizontal forces to which these piers are commonly subjected.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages of these prior pier and dock systems by providing a novel multiple section pier and installation assembly which features, among other things, a plurality of novel modular pier sections having a unique hinged pier section interconnection system which includes a dual pin/slot arrangement that resists lateral and longitudinal as well as vertical movement of the installed pier. Additionally, adjustable pier legs can be easily raised or lowered from atop the pier to accommodate variations in water depth. In this regard, another aspect of the present invention concerns a novel dolly and dolly locator which facilitate installation and removal of the individual modular pier sections. This dolly enables both the transporting and installation of the individual pier sections by one person, without requiring that person to enter the water.
It is, therefore, a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pier installation assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel pier an installation assembly wherein the pier can be installed, adjusted or removed by one person without requiring that person to enter the water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved multiple section pier which is highly stable when installed and capable of resisting extreme vertical and horizontal forces such as, for example, are commonly experienced during storm conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved hinged connection system between adjacent sections of a modular pier.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel dolly which is equipped with a unique pier section hold down system which greatly facilitates both transportation of individual pier sections as well as installation or removal of such pier sections.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dolly for both transportation and installation of individual pier sections which is equipped to be easily locked in place during the installation of a pier section, thereby preventing tipping or other dolly movement when the pier section is being lowered in place.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel dolly and a dolly locator for use in the assembly and disassembly of a modular pier wherein both the dolly and dolly locator are equipped to assure proper alignment and positioning of the dolly during such installation or removal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an installation system for a pier assembly wherein hinge-forming components on respective pier sections of that assembly are in alignment for mateable alignment with each other during the installation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dolly for transportation and installation of individual pier sections of a pier assembly which dolly includes a pivotable pier section support platform and a lockable strut between the dolly chassis and such pier section support platform.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dolly which is particularly suited for removal of modular pier sections in an installed pier assembly wherein the dolly includes an improved hook connection system that can be mounted to the end of a pier section to be removed and wherein the hook connection system includes a non-slip, lockable connection that will not move laterally along the end of such pier section even when the drag on the respective legs thereof is non-uniform.